Wolvish Love
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: One day, a wolf named Micheal Leano saved a female human from getting ran over by a speeding getaway car. Both the wolf and the one he rescued will start to get to know each other before they express their lovely relationships soon after. Rated M for the lemon width this story, so read this one on your very risks!
1. Acquaintance

_**This will be my new Zootopia-based story and the very first Zootopia-based lemon. Please enjoy reading, guys but on your on risks cause this one will be extreme.**_

 _ **PS: Splero, Chimpan and Michelle (My recent OCs from the story "Vigilante") will appear in this story but not for much longer, though.**_

* * *

After taking a good sip of coffee in a cafe, a male wolf by the name of Micheal Leano was now heading to make a check at his workplace. He works as a classic employee of a lasting factory near Sahara Square. Even though he lives in Tundratown, he was used to the environmental elements of different places. Due to the recent times of a human emperor-turned-ZPD Vigilante living in here, there were humans now roaming in Zootopia but most of them continued their lives with the Zootopian citizens as well. They work here, work there, live here, live there, here, there, over there, back there and blah, blah, blah...Anyhow, the humans were all living in Zootopia with their animal counterparts very well.

While walking through the streets with a briefcase on his paw and a some sunglasses on his eyes, he noticed a commotion just in front of him. There were some screaming and shouting out there as well with some loud gunshots. Zootopians and humans panicked as they ran away from the unknown threat.

"What's going on over there?" - Micheal pondered suspiciously -

He then saw a female human dressed with a white shirt and a red miniskirt was crossing on the road's pedestrian line. The girl shrieked as a speeding car was now heading straight on her at full speed! Quickly, he dropped his briefcase to the ground and he dashed as fast as he could. Micheal managed to save the girl before the speeding car hits her. As he done that, the speeding car was being chased by a few ZPD police cruiser. One of these have a loudspeaker on it and with that, a recent voice calls out.

"You getaways, this is the ZPD! You are violating the road safety standards! Cease now!"

"Sire, they're getting away!"

"No, Chimpan. Those fools were not getting away from an Emperor like me!"

As the cars drove away from their sights, Micheal could realize that voice. It was the voice of Emperor Splero working for the ZPD.

"Man. So far from being a vigilante nowadays." - Micheal said -

He then turned to female human.

"Are you okay?" - Micheal asked -

The girl nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. You saved my life, Sir." - she said -

"No worries, Miss." - Micheal replied -

The wolf stood up and he helped the female human to stand up. He then noticed a few grazes on her knee.

"I think you have a graze in your knee, Miss." - Micheal reminded -

Before the girl could even reply, Micheal took out her arm and he slung it over his shoulders.

"Come on. You need to get some first aid." - Micheal said -

* * *

A few moments later, a lioness paramedic was just applying some bandages on the girl's grazed knee. Micheal continued to reassure her.

"I regret for that graze you have, Miss." - Micheal regretted -

"Don't worry, Sir. It's just a graze in the knee. Besides, you will be more distressed if you didn't pushed me away from that speeding getaway car. I might got myself ran over." - the female girl reassured him -

"Yeah. You're right." - Micheal said, nervously -

"Can I ask your name?" - She asked -

"Oh, yeah. My name is Micheal Leano." - he introduced himself -

"What a nice name. Anyway, my name is Mian Janet. Nice to meet you." - the female human replied -

They handshake/pawshake with each other.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 1. Whoa! Micheal managed to save her before she got her ran over like roadkill or something else. Anyway, stay tuned for the next one!**_


	2. Wished Love

_**This is the 2nd chapter of the lemon story. After coping with my fiction war story entitled "Spleri", I make my opportune time to work on this new chapter. Anyway, please enjoy reading!**_

 _ **PS: This chapter will be quite different to some of you. Once again, enjoy!**_

* * *

Since that fateful day, Micheal was now being constantly contacted by Mian either at work or home. At first, the wolf is quite shy to contact the female human in public but he subsequently created a yearning relationship with her. From acquaintance to close friend, the duo were both fine. They hangout with each other in Tundratown and Downtown Zootopia. Mian even changed her living address and work so that she could live and work with Micheal as well, much to the surprise of the wolf's other known personnel. At times, the relationship was good but Micheal realized that something is missing.

To be honest, Mian is more than a friend to him. In fact, he started to have affection with her. At one point, he kept on daydreaming about her in his desk while he was on working duties or when he was relaxing on his bedroom at home. What's more shocking is that he even had morning boners with her as well...Ugh! Though his other bosses and closer acquaintances teased him for his usual affection, all of them subsequently realized that he had a new loving relationship that they don't want to be trifled at.

One day, Micheal was arranging his documents when he realized a note that was taped on the screen of his desktop computer. It's from Mian and it says...

* * *

 _My darling wolf,_

 _To be sincerely honest with you, I really loved my time spent with you every now and then. I feel quite happy to meet and befriend a savior like you. If it wasn't for you to save me in that incident, my world will be shattered to pieces like a hard candy dropped from the highest point of height. Since you saved me long ago, I felt more than grateful for you but I think my gratitude is still lacking though. I wish that I could thank you more from what you done to me. Heavenly thanks to you._

 _\- Mian_

 _PS: Meet me at the Tundratown Bridge after work. Let's do some stargazing for tonight._

* * *

After reading the note, Micheal grinned.

"A stargazing by the bridge, huh? Let's do more than just stargazing tonight, my dear." - Micheal said, deviously and with a devious smile -

He kept the note on his pocket before he went to somewhere else.

* * *

It's now 7: 10 PM on Mian's wristwatch and she was awaiting her wolf under the Tundratown Bridge - a very ancient bridge, covered with such frost, constructed nearly a century ago. Mian choose this place for stargazing because the night skies filled with millions of stars can be clearly seen from here. As she shivered slightly on the cold atmosphere, Micheal stalks her from behind.

"Growl to me." - Micheal said, softly -

His soft voice sends relaxing chills to the female human's spine.

"Oh! You startled me, Mr. Wolf. Please don't eat me." - Mian replied in a teasing way -

"No thanks. I'm on a diet." - Micheal responded, grinning -

Mian snickered as Micheal placed his bag on the snow and sat down beside her.

"Enjoying the stars, eh?" - Micheal asked -

"Yeah. The view is so exquisite indeed." - Mian replied -

They both then lay on their backs as they gaze the stars of the night skies.

"Wow. The stars counted millions above!" - Mian astonished -

"Not only millions, Mian but billions instead." - Micheal said -

"Ha! You could say that again, my darling." - Mian replied -

They then let out their relieved sighs as they continued on.

"They say that these stars holds a secret that were so hidden." - Mian added -

"That was really true, Mian." - Micheal replied -

"Why would you say that?" - Mian asked him with a grin -

"Look up ahead." - Micheal said, pointing his paw on the skies above -

As Mian looked on, she saw a meteor shower in the skies. She was in awe when see saw this.

"Don't let the meteor shower pass by, my dear. You might miss your chance to have a wish." - Micheal added, grinning -

"Oh! I wanted to have a wish for tonight, my wolf. I want to!" - Mian said -

"Then go on while the time is ripe." - Micheal replied -

Mian hold her hands together and closed her eyes as she wishes on. She later then opened her eyes.

"Well...What did you wish for?" - Micheal asked -

"I wished for my great birthday today, Micheal." - Mian replied -

"That's great, Mian because your wishes were granted." - Micheal responded -

"Really?" - Mian pondered -

Micheal then took a rose and a bottle of scotch from his knapsack. Mian was delighted.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you!" - Mian squealed -

"Well...I took the time to spend some of my bucks on these but it was worth it then." - Micheal said -

Mian then noticed that the bottle's content was quite fresh as well.

"Looks like you brought the good bottle, Micheal. Let's say we'll have a scotch drinking challenge, eh?" - Mian challenged -

"Yeah. Bring it on!" - Micheal replied, determined -

Mian removed the cap and the challenge starts. They drank the bottle in turns as they try to keep themselves awake with the drunken effects of the scotch. The female human won the challenge since she consumed more than the wolf could handle.

"I won the challenge, Micheal. I'm now the champion!" - Mian remarked in a different yet happy tone -

"Congratulations. You beat a wolf indeed!" - Micheal added -

"Yeah, You're right." - Mian replied -

They both laughed and Mian slumped onto his shoulders.

"What a great night." - Mian said -

"Of course and to make your night more delightful, I still have a gift to you." - Micheal replied -

"W-What is it then?" - Mian asked -

Micheal then took out a small box from his pocket. As he opens it, a diamond ring shines on the moonlight. Mian was so surprised that she can't even say a word in her awe.

"Mian, this is a great gift for your birthday tonight. Will you marry me?" - Micheal proposed -

Mian's eyes started to shed some tears of joy. She then smiled.

"Yes, my darling! I will. I will marry you!" - Mian replied jubilantly -

Micheal then helped Mian wore her new ring. The female human was so happy with that she then started to give a intense make out with Micheal. The wolf was taken by surprised to the girl's sudden actions but he liked it. Mian then pins him down on the snow as she continued on kissing.

Both of them continued on their romance but their romance didn't end there.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 2. Stay tuned for the lemon chapter, guys!**_


	3. A Wolvish Consummation

_**This is the 3rd and final chapter of the lemon story. Have fun reading, guys but please read on your risks!**_

* * *

Chapter 3 - A Wolvish Consummation

To declare their real love, they're going to consummate with a good midnight romance. Finally reached at Micheal's house, they lock the doors, closed the window blinds and switched off the excessive lighting. Once they done that, they start a very steamy makeout. Even though the booze still affected their senses, they still have the opportune to do their romance. Micheal was now literally french kissed his lover very deeply, forcefully and sensually but Mian really loved it. Their bodies started to heat up.

"Looks like we're wearing too much clothing for now." - Micheal said -

"Yeah. It's getting hot in here or what?" - Mian replied with a grin -

Micheal snickered and he started to removed his clothes while Mian done the same. When the wolf finally exposed himself, Mian was surprised to see that his hard-on was now already erect.

"Oh, look what we have here. A hard-on, eh?" - Mian remarked -

Micheal nodded and he swallowed a big lump on his throat. The female human then started to approach him slowly.

"Let me help you there." - Mian said -

She then started to suck his member like hell. Micheal nearly got his senses jumped by the overwhelming sensation and he started to feel the euphoria taking a toll on him. As Mian kept on her constant treatment, Micheal started to groan and moan from the intense feeling that he never experienced in his life. After a few minutes, the wolf's member started to throb, signalling his incoming climax.

"I...I-I can't...h-hold it n-now!" - Micheal warned -

Mian then finished him off by applying more suction to his member. This is too much for the wolf and he then howled loudly as his hot wolf seed exploded into her mouth. Mian was surprised to the large amount of Micheal's essence but she enjoyed it since it tasted like sweet honey. She continued to suck and when the seed overcame her mouth, she swallowed it whole before she took the time to pant. The wolf also panted along and he realized that Mian's womanhood is getting damp from such sexual pleasures.

"Oh God. You're so fucking hot, Mian." - Micheal remarked -

Mian then gave him a good forcefully kiss on the lips. Micheal could taste his own cum and the taste pleased him as well. They then broke the kiss for air and both gazed eyes with each other.

"Shall we move on?" - Mian asked -

"Yeah. Go on your hands and knees." - Micheal replied with a request -

Mian then placed herself on her hands and knees. With the wolf's member still retaining it's hardness, he slowly guided it to her sacred opening. The female human moaned in pleasure as Micheal's member started to tear her innards. Both of them winced when the wolf's member touched the hymen.

"This is going to hurt, my love." - Micheal warned -

"I don't care about the pain, my great wolf. Do it!" - Mian replied with such determination -

"Ok. Here it goes." - Micheal responded -

He inhaled and exhaled before he forced his member to the very deep of her womanhood. The process shattered the hymen and Mian groaned in response of the searing pain she felt. To comfort her, Micheal grabbed her hands and Mian done the same while the wolf also whispered some soothing words to keep the pain suppressed. Once the pain is gone, unimaginable pleasure followed. Micheal then started to pump his member in and out. Mian could feel his member piercing it's tip onto the entrance of her cervix and the sensation really overwhelmed her. Micheal was in cloud nine as he ravished a female human for the first time. With his tongue sticking out on the side of his mouth and the pleasing sensation drowning his senses, he continued to reciprocate his manhood inside of her. The time had come when Micheal felt a building sensation width him.

"Oh dear! I-I'm going...t-to c-c-cum!" - Micheal warned -

Before Mian could reply, he exploded his seed inside of her. The climax is so great that some of it went to the cervix directly. Both of them were in a state of intense euphoria then Micheal's knot started to inflate and it sealed the entrance of Mian's womanhood. The female lover could sense it as well and she moaned.

"This is so good, Micheal." - Mian said -

"Yeah. It's so good." - Micheal replied -

"I wanted more." - Mian requested -

"You wanted more, eh?" - Micheal grinned -

"Come on! I wanted more of this, my wolf!" - Mian snapped, blinded by sexual desire -

Micheal snickered.

"If you say so then." - Micheal replied -

The wolf tried to remove his member from her. He then flipped Mian on her back so that they will repeat in a missionary position. Since the knot just partly inflated, he slammed all of it directly onto her womanhood. The tense thrust took the girl by surprise and as the wolf started to pump his member savagely, Mian mewled loudly. The second mating attempt is so sensual but actually, Micheal was totally ravaging on poor Mian! Even though they were making love again in a rape-like manner, both of them enjoyed it. Not before long, both of them started to feel their climax closing in.

"Oh God! It's coming again, Mian!" - Micheal warned -

"Do it! Spill it!" - Mian replied -

Micheal started to continued his thrusting with more force until finally, he exploded inside of her again. The final climax is the most extreme one. Not only that Micheal's large load passed Mian's cervix completely, some of it even gushes out her womanhood. The pleasure is so much that both of them were blinded with such sexual euphoria that they never expected. The wolf's knot started to seal and Micheal let his knot get inflated inside of her. Both of them forced themselves and soon, they were in the brink of fainting. Micheal grabbed her hands and he kissed her.

"I love you, Mian." - Micheal said, weakly -

"I-I love you too, my wolvish Micheal." - Mian replied -

Not after that, both of them passed out for the night.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of the lemon chapter. The romance is so intense that I'm started to faint. Well, that's quite good, anyways in any ways possible. This is Spleriia Emperor Splerii, signing out!**_


End file.
